This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A procedure can be performed on a subject according to various methods and using selected systems. For example, an instrument can be positioned within a selected portion of a subject. An instrument can include a catheter, a lead, an implantable medical device, or other selected portions. Generally, selecting the instrument to be positioned within a subject, however, is based upon only a single surgeon's or a limited number of surgeons' analysis.